1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a golf club head having a hosel portion that fixes the distal end portion of the shaft, and a golf club using this head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, as golf clubs called wood clubs, those having a head molded into a hollow shell body from a metal (e.g., stainless steel, a titanium alloy, an aluminum alloy or the like), or a reinforced synthetic resin (e.g., a carbon fiber reinforced plastic), in place of a natural material such as persimmon or cherry wood are widely used from the viewpoints of stability in quality and easiness in supply of the material. Various types of structures for improving the attaching strength of the shaft are proposed as the structure of the hosel portion of the head molded into the hollow shell body.
In order to extend the fly distance of a golf ball when the golf ball is hit with a golf club, the length of that portion of the distal end portion of the shaft which is fixed to the hosel portion of the head is decreased as much as possible, and the flexure of the distal end portion of the shaft during a golf swing is sufficiently utilized, so that the speed of the head is sufficiently increased.
The hosel portion of the head of any conventional wood club cannot increase the head speed by sufficiently utilizing the flexure of the shaft although its shaft attaching strength may be improved.